Quand le passé refait surface
by Ox-Twilight-Saga-xO
Summary: Bella entame sa seconde année à l'université. Alors qu'elle croit pouvoir enfin tourner la page sur son passé, celui-ci revient à la charge, en faisant réapparaître d'anciens démons.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapitre 1**_

-Poussez mademoiselle Swan, répéta la sage femme pour la millionnième fois.

Je serrai la main de ma mère puis poussai.

-Je vois sa tête, m'encouragea l'infirmière. Allez-y , encore un petit effort.  
-Courage Bella, dit Renée.

Renée était ma mère. Elle avait toujours été là pour moi et encore aujourd'hui, elle me le démontrait. Alors que j'étais en train d'accoucher, elle était présente et m'aider à supporter la douleur qui allait avec.

-Allez pousse, ma puce, continua Renée.  
-Je n'en peux plus, sanglotai-je.  
-Mais si Bella, m'apaisa t-elle. Pousse.

Je poussai une nouvelle fois, tout en criant suite à la douleur que cela m'insufflait.

_**Cinq ans plus tard...**_

-Maman, pourquoi on doit partir? me demanda tristement Lucie.

Lucie était née il y a cinq ans. J'avais seize ans à l'époque. Après un accouchement difficile et après avoir eu ma fille dans les bras, j'avais été incapable de me séparer d'elle contrairement à ce qui était prévu, c'est-à dire la faire adoptée. Ma mère étant tombée sous le charme de sa petite fille avait été daccord avec moi.

Durant ces cinq dernières années, Renée m'avait aidé à m'en occuper, me permettant ainsi de poursuivre mes études. Charlie,mon père avec qui elle était divorcé, était souvent venu nous voir car depuis qu'il avait vu sa petite fille, il ne pouvait plus s'en passer. Il m'avait plusieurs fois demandé de venir en vacances avec Lucie à Forks mais j'avais toujours refusé.

Forks est une petite bourgade pluvieuse dans l'état de Washington. J'y avais passé tous mes étés jusqu'à l'âge de douze ans, âge auquel j'avais annonçé à mes parents que je n'y remettrais plus les pieds car je détestais cette endroit où il pleuvait la plupart du temps. Et pourtant, c'est dans ce même état que je comptais passer quelques semaines.

-Parce que j'ai promis à ton grand-père qu'on allait passer le reste des vacances chez lui, répondis-je.  
-Mais moi, je ne veux pas quitter, mamie, sanglota Lucie.  
-Vous reviendrez me voir, ma puce, sourit Renée en la prenant dans ses bras.

Je mis la dernière valise dans le coffre et m'approcher d'elles deux.

-Allez, mon ange, dit aurevoir à grand-mère, lui demandai-je.

Lucie mit ses bras autour du cou de Renée et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille que je n'entendis pas. Ma mère en fit de même avec elle puis la reposa au sol.

-Va m'attendre dans la voiture, Lucie, s'il te plait, demandai-je.  
-Daccord, répondit-elle. A bientôt mamie.

Elle courut à la voiture puis s'y installa.

-Sa va aller, Bella? me demanda Renée avec inquiétude tout en posant ses mains sur mes épaules.  
-Oui, maman ne t'inquiète pas, dis-je en la serrant dans mes bras.  
-Tu m'appelles si tu as besoin d'aide, surtout.  
-Daccord, répondis-je.

Je rejoignis ma fille dans la voiture et nous partîmes pour un long voyage de deux jours en direction de Forks.

_**Deux jours plus tard...**_

-Ma puce, réveilles-toi, dis-je en lui caressant la joue.

Il était dix-huit heures et nous venions de dépasser le panneau de Forks , je réveillai donc Lucie comme elle me l'avait fait promettre avant de s'endormir. Elle se tortilla sur son siège et battit des paupières.

-On est bientôt arriver chez papi, lui appris-je.

Elle se redressa tellement vite que j'éclatai de rire.

-Du calme, ajoutai-je ensuite. Tu vas le voir ton grand-père.

Au même moment, nous arrivâmes dans la rue où habitait mon père. J'allai me garer devant chez lui puis je sortis de voiture. A peine avais-je mis un pied en dehors de l'habitacle que je vis un mot accrocher à la porte. Je sortis ma fille de voiture et allai voir.  
_  
_**_"Bella, je suis parti au boulot voir si tout se déroulait bien en mon absence, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. La clé de secours est au même endroit que quand tu avais dix ans. Installe toi comme tu le désires. Charlie"_**

Je souris, cela ne m'étonnait pas tellement de Charlie. Je me baissai, pris la clé sous le paillasson et entrai.

-Papi? cria Lucie.  
-Il n'est pas là ma puce, dis-je. Il est parti au travail, il revient très vite. Pendant ce temps, on va mettre nos bagages dans la chambre daccord?  
-Daccord, accepta t-elle tristement, déçue de ne pas voir son grand-père.

Nous ressortîmes de la maison et allâmes chercher nos valises. Lucie prit son petit sac où elle avait entassé toutes ces poupées et ses peluches; quant à moi, je pris nos deux grosses valises. Une fois avoir tout mis dans notre chambre, nous commençâmes à ranger nos vêtements dans la garde-robe et la commode.

Soudain, alors que Lucie était en train de jouer avec ses poupées et moi, en train de ranger, on frappa à la porte. Je descendis et allai ouvrir. C'était un vieil homme en fauteuil roulant et un jeune qui paraissait être son fils.

-Bonjour Bella, dit l'homme en fauteuil roulant. Tu es enfin arrivée à ce que je vois.  
-Vous êtes? demandai-je surprise qu'il connaisse mon prénom.  
-Oh oui! Excuse-moi, dit-il. Tu ne dois pas te souvenir de moi. Je suis Billy Black, un ami de ton père.

Mais oui bien sûr!

-Comment allez-vous? demandai-je en serrant la main qu'il me tendait.  
-Bien, merci, sourit-il. Je te présente mon fils, Jacob.  
-Oui, je me souviens, dis-je en souriant à ce dernier. Entrez, ajoutai-je ensuite.

Ils entrèrent et me suivirent jusqu'à la cuisine.

-Charlie n'est pas là? Demanda Billy.  
-Non, répondis-je. Quand nous sommes arrivés, on a juste trouver un mot sur la porte, nous informant qu'il était partit au travail voir si tout allait bien.  
-C'est bien du Charlie! s'esclaffa Billy.

Je souris puis leur proposai un café. Ils acceptèrent. Nous nous installâmes dans le salon.

-Où est ta fille? me demanda ensuite Billy.  
-Elle joue, souris-je.  
-Maman! entendis-je soudain crier Lucie.

Je sursautai et me précipitai en haut. Une fois dans la chambre, elle me dit tristement:

-Regarde, ma poupée est cassé.  
-Oh ma puce, dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

Nous descendîmes avec sa poupée.

-Ma puce, je te présente Billy, un ami de papi et Jacob, son fils, chuchotai-je.  
-Bonjour, sourit Billy. Tu dois être Lucie.

Elle hocha timidement la tête.

-Tu veux que je te la répare? lui demanda Jacob en montrant sa poupée.

Je la reposai au sol et elle se dirigea vers lui. A peine une minute plus tard, un grand sourire était peint sur son visage car sa poupée était réparée.

-Merci, sourit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.  
-Pas de quoi, dit-il en lui rendant son sourire.

C'était rare de voir ma fille si peu timide envers un inconnu. J'étais en train de parler avec Billy et Lucie avec Jacob quand la porte s'ouvrit.

-Bella? Lucie? entendis-je.

Charlie fit son apparition dans le salon.

-Papi! cria ma petite fille avec joie en se précipitant vers mon père.

La soirée se déroula calmement. Billy et Jacob restèrent diner. Nous parlâmes principalement de moi ce qui me gêna énormément ainsi que de diverses choses. Ma fille s'endormit dans les bras de Jacob, qu'elle semblait beaucoup apprécier. Je me levai , tentai de la prendre dans mes bras pour aller la mettre dans son lit mais elle s'agrippait à lui.

-Je te suis, me dit Jacob en se levant.  
-Daccord, répondis-je.

Je montai les escaliers, Jacob sur les talons puis me dirigeai dans la chambre que Lucie et moi allions partager pendant notre séjour à Forks.

-Quel est son lit? me demandai t-il.

Charlie avait enlevé l'immense bureau qui était là d'ordinaire pour mettre un lit d'une place pour Lucie.

-Celui-là, dis-je en le montrant.

Jacob s'en approcha et posa doucement Lucie. Puis il lui mit sa couverture. Je m'approchai et embrassai ma fille sur le front.

-Dors bien mon ange, murmurai-je.

Sur ce, nous sortîmes de la chambre et retournâmes dans le salon où se trouvait nos pères respectifs.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2**_

Lorsque je m'éveillais le lendemain matin, l'angoisse monta de suite en moi. Je devais partir cette après-midi pour Seattle et cela, sans Lucie. En effet, Lucie devait rester chez Charlie pendant que je visitais et aménagais la maison que mon agence immobilière m'avait trouvé. Cela m'angoissait car depuis sa naissance, je n'avais jamais quitté ma fille plus d'une journée.

Certes, je la laissais à ma mère ou à une nourrice quand j'avais cours mais cela ne durait pas plus de quelques heures. Ici, il s'agissait de plusieurs jours. Plusieurs jours loin d'elle, sans pouvoir la serrer dans mes bras, l'entendre, la réconforter, sans être près d'elle tout simplement.

Une larme glissa le long de ma joue et je l'essuyai du revers de la main. Je n'avais pas raison d'angoisser. Elle serait ici, chez Charlie et il la protégerait aussi bien voir même mieux que moi. Après tout, il s'agissait de mon père, de son grand-père, qui était également shériff. J'attrapais un gilet au fond du lit et l'enfilai , tout en jetant un regard vers le lit de Lucie. Alors, je me figeai.

Où était-elle? Son lit était défait et il n'y avait aucune trace de ma fille dans la pièce. Je repoussai rapidement mes couvertures et me précipitai en dehors de la pièce, complétement paniquée tout en l'appelant.

-Lucie?

Alors, que je dévalais rapidement les escaliers, sa voix me parvint du salon et je m'y dirigeais. C'est ainsi que je la vis, assise dans le canapé, dans sa chemise de nuit rose et violet, en train de regarder les dessins animés. Je soupirai de soulagement, tout en m'approchant d'elle. Je remarquai qu'elle portait également le peignoir barbie que lui avait offert sa grand-mère. Je souris et m'assis à côté d'elle.

Dès qu'elle me vit, un immense sourire illumina son visage et elle me sauta au cou.

-Maman!  
-Bien dormie ma chérie? murmurais-je à son oreille.

Elle hocha la tête et se recula, regardant à nouveau la télévision. Je caressai ses cheveux et me levai. Elle était si mignonne. J'allai dans la cuisine et y trouvai mon père en train de lire son journal. Cela me fit sourire car c'était une habitude qu'il avait depuis de très nombreuses années. Je me servis un café puis m'assis en face de lui. Il leva les yeux vers moi et fronça les sourcils.

-Tu as mauvaise mine, Bella, s'inquiéta t-il.

J'haussai les épaules et bus doucement ma boisson, tout en regardant par la fenêtre. Je savais que mon père me scrutait avec insistance mais ne pouvais pas affronter son regard par peur de craquer.

-Qui a t-il, Bella? m'interrogea t-il, inquiet.  
-J'ai peur, papa.., murmurai-je.

Je relevai le regard vers lui, les larmes aux yeux.

-J'ai peur de me retrouver loin de Lucie, chuchotai-je. Je n'ai jamais passé plus d'une journée sans elle et cela m'angoisse.

Mon père posa une main sur la mienne, pour me rassurer et affirma:

-Sa ira bien. Ne t'inquiète pas. Elle est en sécurité ici.  
-Je sais bien mais.., commençai-je.  
-Pas de mais! me coupa t-il. Tu vas en profiter pour prendre du temps pour toi pour une fois.. Je ne sais pas, tu pourras en profiter pour aller en boîte et te trouver un petit-ami.

Je lui lançai un regard glacial à l'énoncé du mot petit-ami et il s'esclaffa. Il savait très bien que ce que je ne voulais surtout pas, c'était d'un petit ami. Certes, cinq ans s'étaient écoulés depuis James mais je ne m'en étais toujours pas remise. D'ailleurs, je ne savais pas si je parviendrais à m'en remettre un jour... J'étais passée par tellement d'épreuves par sa faute.

Charlie me regarda tristement et vins s'agenouiller devant moi, prenant mes mains dans les siennes. Me regardant dans les yeux, il murmura:

-Il serait temps de tourner la page, Bella.. Tu ne peux plus vivre en regardant derrière toi, avec cette peur de revivre ce que tu as vécu avec James.. Il est temps d'avancer.. De refaire ta vie avec un autre homme.. Un homme qui saura te donner tout l'amour que tu mérites, qui te comblera, toi mais aussi Lucie.. Un homme qui deviendrai son père.. Elle aussi a besoin d'un homme , d'un père dans sa vie. Tu ne connaîtras plus jamais ce que tu as connu avec James, Bella.. Tout les hommes ne sont pas comme lui, tu sais?  
-Je sais, papa...

Une larme roula le long de ma joue suite à ses paroles, qui m'avaient extrêmement touché. Charlie le voyant vint me serrer dans ses bras. Je me laissai alors aller contre lui, profitant de l'étreinte rassurante et protectrice de celui qui avait toujours été là pour moi.

-Quoi qu'il arrive, je serai toujours là, Bella.. Sache-le.., dit-il à mon oreille.

J'hochai doucement la tête et me reculai doucement. J'essuyai du revers de la main mes larmes puis me levai et murmurai:

-Je vais prendre une douche.  
-Daccord, répondit-il.

Je montai les escaliers et allai m'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

L'après-midi arriva très rapidement et se fut l'heure de me mettre en route. Charlie m'aida à mettre mes valises dans ma voiture puis je me dirigeai vers Lucie et m'agenouillai devant elle. Je remarquai alors qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Cela me déchira le coeur et je me retins de sangloter. Je lui caressai doucement la joue.

-Sa va aller ma chérie.. Je reviens bientôt daccord? Pendant ce temps, tu vas rester avec papi, et vous allez bien vous amuser tu vas voir, souris-je.  
-Je veux venir avec toi, maman, sanglota t-elle en me sautant au cou.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas me laisser déborder par mes émotions. La voir ainsi me faisait souffrir mais malheureusement, je n'avais pas d'autres choix. Elle ne pouvait venir avec moi.

Je la serrai dans mes bras fortement, tout en lui caressant les cheveux et chuchotant:

-Bientôt ma puce.. Et quand je viendrai te chercher, tu auras une belle maison et une chambre rien qu'à toi.  
-C'est vrai? s'enthousiama t-elle.  
-Oui, ris-je.  
-Alors, vas-y maman, dépêche-toi, cria t-elle en se reculant.

Je m'esclaffai et déposai un léger baiser sur sa joue. Puis, je m'approchai de mon père et le regardai. Il me sourit et me serra dans ses bras.

-Allez ne t'inquiète pas, je m'en occuperai bien.  
-T'as intérêt, bougonnai-je.

Il rit et me relâcha. Alors, je montai dans ma voiture, lançai un dernier signe à Lucie et Charlie et me mis en route pour Seattle. Un nouveau départ s'annonçait, et il était temps que je m'y dirige.

Deux heures fut nécessaire pour arriver dans la ville qui allait nous accueillir ma fille et moi. Je me dirigeais directement vers l'agence immobilière où j'avais rendez vous à seize heures, soit dans dix minutes, pour aller visiter la maison où j'allais vivre, où j'allais reconstruire, ce qui s'apparentait le plus à une vie.

Lorsque j'y parvins, je me garai et descendis de voiture puis me dirigeai vers cette fameuse agence. Il était temps de devenir indépendante et de prendre un nouveau départ. Lorsque j'y rentrai, je remarquai de suite qu'il s'agissait d'un endroit très soigné. Les murs étaient peints en bleu clair et divers tableaux représentant différentes villes comme New York ou Paris y étaient accrochés.  
Un bureau ,où était en train de travailler un employé, y avait été disposé dans un coin de la pièce et juste au dessus il y avait un panneau qui indiquait qu'il s'agissait de l'accueil. Je m'y dirigeais alors.

-Bonjour, dis-je. J'ai rendez-vous avec Monsieur Davis Laurent.

Le jeune employé releva la tête et me regarda. Il était blond, avait les cheveux long jusqu'à mi-cou et des yeux bleu à faire craquer bon nombre de filles.

-Votre nom, s'il vous plait? m'interrogea t-il.  
-Isabella Swan, répondis-je.

Il regarda dans son agenda puis hocha la tête.

-Monsieur Davis vous attend.

Il se leva et me fit signe de le suivre, ce que je fis. Il était assez musclé, sans pour autant l'être beaucoup et assez grand, il me dépassait de plus d'une tête. Il ne devait pas dépasser les vingt-cinq ans. Son charisme et sa beauté pouvait laisser penser qu'il était le genre d'homme a pouvoir avoir toutes les femmes qu'il désirait. Je le suivis jusque devant une porte de couleur beige où il frappa. Il attendit qu'on lui dise d'entrer pour l'ouvrir et le prévins:

-Mademoiselle Swan est arrivée.  
-Bien merci, répondit monsieur Davis. Faîtes-la entrer Jasper.

Le dénommé Jasper me sourit et m'invita à entrer. Je lui rendis son sourire et le remerciai. Alors qu'il refermait la porte derrière moi, je me tournai vers mon agent immobilier. Celui-ci portait un beau costume blanc, qui contrastait avec son teint foncé et avait des dreadloks. Il me sourit et m'invita à m'asseoir face à lui. Je fis ce qu'il me demandait et pendant qu'il cherchait mon dossier parmi ceux qu'il y avait sur son bureau, je détaillai la pièce.  
Les murs étaient de couleur verte et un magnifique tableau représentant un coucher de soleil était accroché face à la fenêtre. Je revins sur l'homme en face de moi alors qu'il me demanda:

-Que diriez-vous d'aller de suite visiter la maison.  
-Daccord, souris-je.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3**_

Voilà une semaine que j'avais visité l'endroit où j'allais vivre et que j'avais eu les clés. Une semaine que j'avais commencé à tout aménager, en particulier la chambre de ma fille et la salle de bain. Cela faisait également une semaine que j'étais loin de Lucie et cela me pesait beaucoup. Elle me manquait tellement!

Certes, je l'appelais tous les jours pour avoir de ses nouvelles et pour entendre sa voix mais je ne pouvais la serrer dans mes bras... Charlie me disait qu'elle me réclamait souvent mais que Jacob faisait tout pour la distraire et pour qu'elle pense à autre chose. Au début, en entendant cela, j'avais été très surprise. Jacob essayait de la distraire?

J'avais vite découvert que Jacob était tombé complètement sous le charme de ma fille et qu'il en était de même pour elle. Depuis qu'il avait réparé sa poupée, Lucie avait une totale confiance en lui. Mais malgré qu'il s'agisse du fils du meilleur ami de mon père, j'étais tout de même inquiète. Après tout, je ne le connaissais pas davantage. Rien ne me disait que c'était quelqu'un de réellement gentil et honnête. Il pouvait très bien cacher sa véritable personnalité.

Je secouai doucement la tête de droite à gauche. Je me faisais des idées , une fois de plus. J'avais eu une si mauvaise image des hommes qu'il m'était difficile de me dire que chaque homme était différent. Pourtant, c'était le cas et il était peut-être temps d'y croire.

Je ne pouvais plus rester dans le passé, comme je le faisais depuis plus de cinq ans maintenant. Il était temps de me reprendre en main et de laisser le passé derrière moi, tout en m'attaquant au présent et en avançant vers le futur. Oui, il était temps de reprendre ma vie en main.

Sortant de mon lit, je me dirigeais vers ma valise d'où sortaient tous mes vêtements. Ils étaient toujours entassés dans celle-ci car je n'avais pas encore acheté de garde-robe pour ma chambre. En réalité, dans cette dernière, il n'y avait pour l'instant que mon lit. Ma mère devait m'apporter mon bureau et ma bibliothèque dans les jours à venir, avec son nouveau petit-ami, Phil.

Je fouillai longuement, pris un simple pantalon noire, un pull-over blanc et des souvêtements puis allai dans la salle de bain me préparer. J'en sortis une demi-heure plus tard, prête. Ne m'attardant pas, j'enfilai ma veste, pris mon sac et mes clés de voiture et sortis de chez moi.

Après avoir fermer la porte à clé, je montai dans ma voiture et me dirigeai vers l'université où j'allais finir mes études. Peut-être y rencontrerais-je des personnes avec qui je tisserai un lien, avec qui je pourrais me confier, être moi-même, avec qui je pourrais m'épanouir comme il se doit. Mais cela risquait d'être difficile.

En effet, quand, à mon âge, vous aviez une fille de l'âge de Lucie, on faisait tout pour vous éviter, on vous regardait de haut, comme si vous étiez atteint d'une maladie contagieuse, comme si vous ne méritiez pas le respect. Les gens ne pouvaient comprendre ce par quoi vous étiez passés en ayant eu un enfant, si jeune. D'ailleurs, ils ne cherchaient même pas à comprendre. Tout ce qu'ils croyaient c'était que vous étiez une de ses marie couche-toi là, une de celles qui tous les soirs avaient un homme différent dans leur lit.

Je soupirai fortement. Malheureusement, il y aurait toujours ce genre de personne. On ne pouvait rien y faire. Heureusement pour moi, au fil du temps , j'avais appris à faire avec et à ne plus m'en accoutumer. Oui j'avais une fille et je ne changerais cela pour rien au monde. Lucie avait donné un sens à ma vie, alors que je me croyais perdue. De plus, je l'aimais plus que tout au monde et personne ne pourrais jamais changer cela. C'était ma fille, ma chair, mon sang. Je ferais tout pour elle, pour qu'elle soit heureuse.

A peine un quart d'heure plus tard, j'arrivais enfin devant l'université et me garai sur le parking, où très peu de places étaient occupées. Je pris mon sac puis sortis de voiture et me dirigeai vers l'accueil où je devais venir chercher mon emploi du temps et remplir les dernières formalités.

Je ne mis pas longtemps à la trouver, étant donné que des panneaux l'indiquaient et m'y engouffrai. Une femme d'une quarentaine d'année était assise derrière un bureau, lisant un bouquin à la reliure abîmée. Apparemment, elle n'avait pas grand-chose à faire. Je m'approchai du bureau et pus lire la plaque posé sur ce dernier, indiquant son nom: E. Carter

Madame Carter portait une simple chemise rouge et était coiffé d'un chignon d'où s'échappait quelques mèches de cheveux. En m'entendant approcher, elle releva la tête et m'adressa un sourire accueillant et chaleureux. Elle avait des yeux couleur azur qui lui donnait un air de naïveté , ce qui contrastait avec leur profondeur, qui révélait tout autre chose.

-Bonjour, je peux faire quelque chose pour vous? m'interrogea t-elle.  
-Bonjour, je suis venue chercher mon emploi du temps, répondis-je en lui rendant son sourire. Mon père est venu m'inscrire il y a quelques semaines.  
-Votre nom, s'il vous plait?  
-Isabella Swan.

A l'entente de mon nom, elle écarquilla les yeux et son sourire se fâna. Etrange. Se reprenant, elle se mit à fouiller dans une pile de document et en sortis un dossier à mon nom, qu'elle me tendit.

-Tenez, il vous faut remplir quelques documents que votre père n'a pu remplir.  
-Daccord, merci, dis-je en prenant ce dossier et en l'ouvrant.

Elle me tendit un crayon et me laissa le remplir, en retournant à la lecture de son livre. Une fois que j'eus fini, je le lui rendis et elle me fournit mon emploi du temps, que je m'empressai de ranger dans mon sac.

Après avoir salué la secrétaire, je sortis de la pièce tout en me questionnant sur le pourquoi de son comportement. Je finis par mettre cela de côté, préférant m'occuper de l'aménagement de ma maison.

_  
Trois jours plus tard, la maison possédait pratiquement tous les meubles qu'elle avait besoin: les lits, les penderies, la table de salon, les fauteuils, la télévision et tout le reste. J'étais contente que cela soit presque enfin terminée. En même temps, il aurait été difficile qu'il en soit autrement, étant donné que, depuis mon arrivée à Seattle, je ne m'occupais que de cela. Il ne me restait qu'à déballer les cartons et à tout ranger. Après cela fait, je pourrais enfin retourner auprès de ma fille, ce que j'attendais avec impatience.

Ayant marre de rester enfermé, je décidai d'aller faire un tour en ville. Après tout, il fallait que je découvre cette nouvelle ville où je vivais désormais. Je ne pris pas ma chevrolet, ayant envie de marcher un peu, ce que je n'avais pas fait depuis mon départ de Phoenix. C'est ainsi que je m'aventurai dans les rues de Seattle.

Je finis par arriver près d'un parc et m'y engouffrais. Retrouver un coin empli d'arbre et d'herbe me rappela Forks et je souris. J'avais l'impression d'être ainsi, plus proche de ma fille. Je me mis à marcher tranquillement et finis par m'arrêter sur un petit pont au dessus d'une rivière. Je m'appuyai sur la barrière et observai l'eau en contrebas. Etrangement, elle était très clair, comme celle, où avec James, nous avions l'habitude de nous baigner.

N'ayant pas envie de replonger dans les souvenirs que j'avais avec lui, je secouai doucement la tête et me remis en marche. Si je voulais repartir à zéro, je me devais de l'oublier, et de tourner la page, sur tout ce que nous avions vécu, sur tout ce qu'il m'avait fait subir.

Continuant de marcher, je finis par croiser trois garçons en train de jouer au football. Je soupirai et détournai les yeux, préférant ne pas m'attarder sur eux. Malheureusement, le destin n'en fut pas de cette avis. A peine une minute après m'être détournée, j'entendis un des garçons me crier:

-Attention!

Je me tournai à temps pour voir le ballon se diriger dans ma direction et mis mes mains devant moi pour la repousser. Lorsqu'enfin elle toucha ces dernières, elle ralentit et retomba à mes pieds. Je sentis alors un liquide coulait le long de ma paume droite. Je baissai les mains et regardai ce dont il s'agissait. Evidemment, il fallait que ça tombe sur moi! Le ballon avait rouvert la plaie que je m'étais fait en cassant un verre le matin même. Je soupirai fortement.

-Sa va? s'inquiéta une voix masculine près de moi.

Je relevai la tête et vis alors un des garçons devant moi. Il était habillé d'un simple jean et d'un T-shirt blanc. Ses cheveux étaient couleur bronze, et ses yeux d'un vert éclatant. Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi beau. Ou du moins, n'y avais pas fait attention. Je me perdis dans son regard un instant avant de me reprendre.

-Oui, sa va, merci.  
-Vous saignez, remarqua t-il.  
-En effet, soupirai-je. Je ferai mieux d'aller consulter un médecin.  
-Je suis vraiment désolé, je n'ai pas contrôlé ma force, s'excusa t-il avec culpabilité.  
-Non, ce n'est rien, le rassurai-je. Je me suis blessée ce matin avec un verre cassé , ça a juste réveillé la blessure.

Il hocha légérement la tête et me pris doucement la main pour mieux la regarder. Je me crispai à ce contact, n'étant pas habitué au moindre contact avec un homme. Il l'étudia attentivement puis plantant son regard dans le mien, déclara.

-Sa a l'air sérieux, vous ferez mieux d'aller à l'hôpital.  
-Ah bon? grimaçai-je.

Je n'avais jamais aimé les hôpitaux et ce depuis mon enfance. Je me rappelai de ces étés chez Charlie où environ tous les quinze jours, j'allai à l'hôpital pour me faire soigner d'une mauvaise chute, dû à mon manque d'équilibre et à ma poisse légendaire. Voyant ma grimâce, le jeune homme sourit. Un sourire à en faire pamer plus d'une.

-Je supposes à en juger par cette grimâce, que vous ne les aimez pas beaucoup.  
-Non, en effet. Mais bon, quand on a pas le choix.

Je sortis un mouchoir de mon sac et l'appliquai sur la plaie.

-Bon, je ferais mieux d'y aller, soupirai-je.  
-Je vais vous accompagner, dit-il.  
-Oh, vous n'étes pas obligés.  
-J'insiste.  
-Bien. Dans ce cas, allons-y.

Il ramassa le ballon qu'il renvoya à ses amis, en leur criant qu'ils se reverraient plus tard puis me fis signe de le suivre, ce que je fis après une légère hésitation. A peine deux minutes plus tard, nous montâmes dans sa volvo grise et il démarra.

-Au fait, je m'appelle Edward Cullen, m'informa t-il sur la route. Et vous?  
-Bella Swan, répondis-je.  
-Enchanté Bella, sourit-il.

Je regardai par la fenêtre, préférant me concentrer sur la route , que sur le fait que j'étais seule avec un homme.

-Alors, Bella, dîtes-moi, vous êtes nouvelle en ville? m'interrogea t-il.  
-Oui, je viens d'arriver, répondis-je simplement. Et vous?  
-Oh moi, j'habite ici depuis ma naissance. Je n'ai connu que Seattle.  
-Nous sommes bientôt arrivés? demandai-je, désireuse d'être soignée au plus vite, pour rentrer chez moi.  
-Oui, presque.

En effet, à peine quelques minutes plus tard, nous arrivâmes devant l'hôpital. Edward se gara puis alors que je m'apprêtais à le remercier de m'avoir conduit, je le vis sortir de voiture et venir m'ouvrir ma portière. Je sortis rapidement, gênée.

-Euh merci.  
-Je vous en prie, sourit-il. On y va?

Je le regardai, étonnée. Il n'allait tout de même pas m'accompagner?! Il sourit devant mon air étonné et ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'il se dirigeait déjà vers l'accueil.

-Allez venez, m'encouragea t-il.

Je soupirai et le suivis. Lorsque nous entrâmes dans le hall, nous constatâmes qu'il y avait de très nombreuses personnes qui attendaient d'être soignées. Edward se tourna vers moi, avec un air désolé puis montra un siège libre dans un coin de la salle. Je fis un signe négatif de la tête et me dirigeai vers la sortie. Le voyant, Edward m'attrapa doucement le bras. Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien et à nouveau m'y perdis. Il était si envoûtant.

-Il faut que vous vous fassiez soigner.  
-Je ne vais pas attendre ici toute la journée pour me faire soigner , je préfère encore rentrer chez moi, dis-je sérieuse.  
-Je suis sérieux Bella. Sa risque de s'infecter, insista t-il.  
-Moi aussi, je suis sérieuse Edward. Je rentre chez moi.  
-Bella, vous êtes peut-être tétue, mais je le suis encore plus, sourit-il. Donc vous restez ici, jusqu'à ce que je vous vois vous faire soigner.  
-Oh ça, ça m'étonnerait, ris-je. Plus têtue que moi, ça n'existe pas.

Il rit. Un rire qui m'émerveilla. Que m'arrivait-il? La question était bête. Pour la première fois, depuis James, un homme me plaisait. C'était un sentiment si étrange. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas ressentie cela!

-Allez, venez, ajouta t-il en m'entraînant jusque l'accueil , où deux infirmières recevaient les divers patients. Je vais vous faire passer avant.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Coucou, tout le monde, merci pour vos reviews , ça fait plaisir ^^ _**

**_Voici le chapitre 4, plus long que les précédents.._**

**_On se retrouve en bas! _**

**_Les personnages appartiennent à la génialissime et talentueuse Stephenie Meyer!_**

**Chapitre 4**

Non mais qu'est ce qui m'avait pris! Comment avais-je pu faire une chose pareil?! Et avec un inconnu par dessus le marché! Décidément, je n'aurais jamais dû boire autant. Cela m'aurait évité de me retrouver dans le lit du premier homme qui passe! Je passai la main dans mes cheveux, fermant les yeux. Quelle idiote! Si seulement, je n'étais jamais allée dans ce bar! Mais avec les si on pourrait refaire le monde, c'était bien connu. Il était trop tard pour me lamenter désormais, mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher.

Alors que j'étais sous ma douche, profitant de l'eau chaude pour tenter de me relaxer, des images de la nuit précédente me revinrent en tête. Je le revoyais embrasser la moindre parcelle de mon corps, m'embrasser avec fougue et passion, me pénétrai tantôt bestialement, tantôt tendrement, faire naître ce désir incontrôlable en moi... Je secouai la tête pour tenter d'oublier. Comment avais-je pu me laisser aller avec lui de la sorte?

J'éteignis la douche et en sortis, tout en enroulant une serviette autour de mon corps. En prenant une autre, je commençai par essuyer mes cheveux. C'est en faisant cela que je me remémorai comment tout cela avait commencé..

Après être arrivé à l'hôpital, Edward Cullen m'avait entraîné jusqu'au bureau d'un certain docteur Carlisle Cullen. J'avais de suite deviné qu'il s'agissait du père d'Edward quand ce dernier l'avait appelé "Papa". Il avait expliqué la situation à son père et celui-ci avait accepté très gentiment de me soigner.

Edward était resté près de moi pendant que son père s'occupait de moi. Je lui avais dit qu'il pouvais retourner voir ses amis, que j'étais entre de bonnes mains mais il avait insisté pour rester, disant que c'était de sa faute si j'avais besoin de points de suture, ce qui était complétement idiot étant donné que je m'étais coupée toute seule. J'avais levé les yeux au ciel ce qui l'avait fait sourire. Un sourire à faire tomber n'importe quelle fille sous son charme. Mais heureusement pour moi, j'étais imunisée contre toute tentative de séduction.

Après avoir échangé quelques mots avec le docteur, nous étions sortis de l'hôpital et Edward avait fini par m'accompagner jusqu'à la bibliothèque comme je le lui avais demandé. Une fois devant celle-ci, il s'était tourné vers moi avec un sourire.

"-Te voici arrivée, Bella , avait-il dit.

-On se tutoies maintenant? "avais-je répliqué avec un léger sourire.

Il avait rit et mon sourire s'était accentué.

"-Oui, enfin si tu es daccord, avait-il répondu en faisant son irrésistible sourire en coin.

-Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients.

-Bien. Et accepterais-tu de me donner ton numéro pour que je puisse te contacter si j'ai envie de te revoir?"

Je m'étais légèrement figée en entendant sa dernière phrase et avais répondu mal à l'aise:

"-Merci beaucoup pour ce que tu as fait pour moi, Edward, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée que je te passe mon numéro.. Je ne préfère pas.. Désolée.. "

Sur ce, j'étais rapidement sortie de voiture et m'étais engouffrée dans le bâtiment, sans me retourner.

La journée avait fini par passer et j'étais rentrée chez moi, pour finir de ranger ce qui devait être rangé. Puis, le soir était arrivé et ma mère m'avait appelé. Cela ne m'avait pas inquiété outre mesure étant donné qu'elle avait l'habitude de m'appeler à cette heure-ci depuis que j'étais partie de chez elle mais cette fois-ci, elle avait eu l'air tendue et inquiète au téléphone alors j'avais insisté pour savoir ce qu'elle avait à me dire.

"Je t'assure qu'il n'y a rien, Bell's , avait-elle tenté de me rassurer.

-Maman, avais-je insisté.

-Bon, avait-elle soupiré. Je vais te le dire mais surtout respire, daccord ma chérie? "

Sans me laisser le temps de répondre, elle avait enchaîné:

"Il a appelé ce matin.. Il t'a demandé mais j'ai dit que tu ne voulais plus jamais avoir affaire à lui.. Puis, il m'a dit qu'il avait changé, que tout ce qu'il voulait désormais c'était te voir pour pouvoir s'excuser de vive voix pour tout ce qu'il t'a fait subir.. "

Elle avait dit ça d'une traite, ne me laissant placer aucun mot.

A ces mots, je m'étais figée et avais cessé de respirer. Je m'étais toujours doutée qu'il finirait par essayer de me recontacter mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit si tôt.

J'avais rapidement mis court à la conversation avec ma mère, m'étais changée et étais montée en voiture. C'est ainsi que je me retrouvai dans la première boite de nuit que je trouvais. Simplement pour me changer les idées, pour tenter d'oublier qu'une fois de plus, il tentait de refaire irruption dans ma vie.

Evidemment, une fois à l'intérieur, j'avais commencé à boire plusieurs sortes d'alcool différents: vodka, bière, tequila, whisky.. et j'avais rapidement fini par être complétement soule. Le reste était encore embrouillé dans mon esprit et y penser ravivait mon mal de crâne.

Je me rappelle qu'un homme était venu m'aborder et j'avais de suite été ravie en constatant qu'il s'agissait d'Edward Cullen. Il m'avait offert un verre, tout en commençant à me draguer. Etant sous l'effet de l'alcool, je l'avais laissé faire alors que je n'aurais pas dû.

Une chose en entraînant une autre, j'avais fini par l'embrasser et nous avions décidé d'aller terminer la soirée chez lui. Je lui avais passé mes clés de voiture et il avait conduit jusque chez lui, où nous avions fini par faire l'amour comme des bêtes de sexe.

Puis, ce matin , quand je m'étais réveillée, j'avais été étonnée de ne pas être dans ma chambre et m'étais de suite redressée. C'est ainsi que j'avais découvert que j'étais nue, et qu'Edward dormait profondément à côté de moi.

Paniquée, j'étais sortie du lit, m'étais rapidement rhabillée et avais quitté la demeure avec ma voiture, me dépéchant de rentrer chez moi.

Je secouai la tête, voulant chasser de ma mémoire ce qu'il s'était passé. Après avoir fini de m'habillai, j'allai dans la cuisine pour prendre une aspirine. Il fallait se douter qu'après avoir autant bu, j'aurais mal à la tête. Posant une nouvelle fois la main sur ma tête, je fermai les yeux. Quelle idiote! J'aurais vraiment dû m'abstenir hier soir.

Après avoir avalé le cachet, j'allais dans ma chambre et commença à faire ma valise. J'avais décidé de retourner à Forks aujourd'hui, auprès de ma fille et de mon père. De une, parce que Lucie me manquait énormément, de deux parce que la maison était pratiquement finie et qu'il ne manquait que quelques détails à arranger et de trois parce que je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de croiser Edward Cullen après cette fameuse nuit.

Trois heures plus tard, j'arrivais enfin sur Forks et soupirai de soulagement. D'ici quelques minutes, je pourrai enfin serrer ma princesse dans mes bras. Ces quelques jours sans elle avaient été si difficile! Encore plus que ce que j'avais pu imaginer et cela n'avait fait que renforcer ma certitude que je n'étais plus rien sans elle. Elle était mon tout, mon bébé. Je ne pouvais plus vivre sans elle.

Je me dirigeai rapidement jusque chez Charlie, tout en éteignant la radio pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur moi car j'avais la facheuse habitude de mettre la musique à fond quand j'étais toute seule, une habitude que j'avais hérité de ma mère.

Charlie allait être surpris de me voir étant donné qu'il était prévu que je revienne dans deux jours et il allait sans doute me questionnait là dessus. Evidemment, je ne comptais pas lui parler de la nuit dernière. Certes, il s'agissait de mon père mais je n'avais jamais abordé ce genre de sujet avec lui, étant tout deux, trop gênés pour aborder la question.

Je souris à cette pensée. Décidément, j'étais aussi pudique que mon père. Remontant mes lunettes de soleil au dessus de ma tête, je me garai enfin à côté de la voiture de patrouille de mon père. Je me dépéchai de sortir de voiture et allai rapidement jusqu'à la porte d'entrée que j'ouvris.

-Papa? criai-je.

-Bella? entendis-je.

Je me dirigeai vers le salon après avoir fermé la porte et trouvai mon père installé avec Billy devant un match de football.

-Bonjour, souris-je.

-Bella! s'exclama Charlie en se levant et en venant me serrer dans ses bras. Qu'est ce que tu fais là? Je croyais que tu devais revenir dans deux jours.

-J'ai changé d'avis, répondis-je en lui rendant son étreinte.

Me relâchant, il me regarda avec un grand sourire, avant d'ajouter:

-Ah! Je suis content que tu sois là.

-Salut Bella, sourit Billy derrière mon père.

Je me décalai et allai serrer la main qu'il me tendait.

-Bonjour, comment allez-vous? m'enquis-je.

-Sa va, je peux encore danser, rit-il.

-Oh, je n'en doute pas, m'esclaffai-je.

Charlie alla se rassoir dans le fauteuil qu'il occupa précedemment. Je cherchai ma fille du regard mais ne la vis nulle part ce qui commença à m'angoisser.

-Où est Lucie? interrogeai-je mon père.

-Elle est partie avec Jacob faire une course, ils ne vont plus tarder, répondit-il.

-Pardon?! m'exclamai-je.

Comment avait-il pu lui confier Lucie?! Certes, il le connaissait mais moi non. Je ne savais rien de lui, mis à part son nom! La colère commença à monter en moi et je serrai les poings. Il pouvait lui arriver n'importe quoi!

-Bella, calme-toi, m'apaisa t-il. Elle est en sécurité avec Jacob, il ne lui arrivera rien.

Aux mots de Charlie, je me rendis alors compte que ce n'était pas réellement du fait qu'elle soit avec Jacob que je m'inquiétais mais plus, qu'elle soit en dehors de la maison. Car oui, dehors, n'importe qui, pourrait tenter de s'en approcher, tenter de s'en prendre à elle. Evidemment, je pensais à une personne en particulier.. J'avais si peur qu'il s'approche d'elle!

Mes yeux s'embuèrent de larmes et je quittai le salon avant que Charlie ne s'en aperçoive.

Le coup de fil de ma mère m'avait complètement chamboulé et j'étais en train de devenir parano. Sortant de la maison, je me dirigeai vers ma voiture contre laquelle je m'appuyais, fermant les yeux pour tenter de me reprendre.

Il ne fallait pas que je panique, ça ne servait à rien. De plus, James ne serait libéré de prison que dans quelques semaines donc je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter pour l'instant. Cependant, je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. Depuis que j'avais appris qu'il voulait me revoir, j'avais cette peur qui me collait au ventre.

Je ne voulais pas le revoir. Plus jamais. Je voulais qu'il oublie, qu'il m'oublie. Je voulais qu'il sorte définitivement de ma vie et qu'il me laisse tranquille. Mais surtout, je ne voulais pas qu'il apprenne pour Lucie, je ne voulais pas qu'il la touche, ni la voit, ni même lui parle. Je voulais qu'il reste dans une totale ignorance, qu'il ne sache jamais que j'étais tombée enceinte de lui et que j'avais eu une magnifique petite fille.

Il avait pu s'en prendre à moi mais jamais, je ne le laisserai s'en prendre à ma fille. Non, jamais, je ne le laisserai la mettre en péril et ce, quoi qu'il advienne. Je passai une main sur mon visage et constatai que je pleurais. Prenant une profonde inspiration, je tentai de me calmer car je voulais éviter qu'on me voit dans cet état.

Mais évidemment, ça ne se passait jamais comme je voulais. J'entendis une voiture se garer derrière ma voiture et relevai la tête. Je souris en constatant qu'il s'agissait de Jacob et de ma fille. Jacob coupa le moteur et sortis de voiture.

-Salut Bella, me lança t-il.

-Salut, répondis-je.

Il me regarda inquiet par les larmes qui coulaient sous mon visage, tout en faisant sortir Lucie de voiture. Dès que cette dernière se retrouva au sol, elle se précipita vers moi.

-Maman! cria t-elle.

Je m'accroupis et elle sauta dans mes bras, enroulant ses bras autour de mon cou. Je souris tout en la serrant dans mes bras. Elle m'avait tant manqué! La sentir ainsi contre moi me faisait beaucoup de bien.

-Tu m'as manqué, maman, chuchota t-elle à mon oreille.

-Toi aussi ma chérie, répondis-je.

Elle se recula et me regarda. Je croisai son regard et lu la surprise dans ses yeux.

-Pourquoi tu pleures? s'étonna t-elle.

-Parce que tu m'as beaucoup manqué et que je suis contente de te revoir.

Elle sourit et me serra à nouveau dans ses bras. Je ris légèrement et me relevai tout en la gardant dans mes bras. De ma main libre, j'essuyai mes larmes puis regardai Jacob, qui lui nous observait avec tendresse.

-Alors Seattle comment c'était? m'interrogea t-il, le sourire aux lèvres, tout en sortant son sac de course du coffre.

-Bruyant, répondis-je.

Il rit.

-Ca, je n'en doute pas. Ce n'est pas Forks.

-C'est sûr, m'esclaffai-je à mon tour.

Il sourit puis nous nous dirigeâmes à l'intérieur.

La matinée passa rapidement. J'avais passé la plupart de mon temps avec Lucie, rattrapant ces quelques jours d'éloignement. Je ne voulais plus jamais être ainsi éloignée d'elle , c'était trop douloureux. Et ce pour nous deux. Charlie m'avait raconté qu'elle n'avait pas arrêté de me demander et qu'elle avait beaucoup pleurer, surtout le soir.

Cela m'avait fait mal au coeur et un immense sentiment de culpabilité s'était emparé de moi. Charlie l'ayant remarqué avait de suite tenté de me convaincre que je n'avais pas à me sentir coupable, qu'il fallait que Lucie s'habitue à être loin de moi et inversement. J'avais hoché la tête même si je savais que je ne pourrai jamais cesser de culpabiliser.

Le midi, j'avais préparé des lasagnes, le plat préféré de ma fille. Evidemment, Jacob et Billy étaient restés manger et nous avions passé le repas à parler de mon emménagement à Seattle; Jacob m'avait demandé dans quel fac j'allais et j'avais été ravie d'apprendre qu'il s'agissait de l'université où lui même allait. Lucie avait sauté de joie en apprenant qu'elle pourrait continuer à le voir très souvent, comme il lui avait promis.

Alors que je venais de terminer de faire la vaisselle avec l'aide de Jacob, celui-ci me demanda:

-Sa te dirait d'aller à la plage cette après-midi avec Lucie?

Au même moment, Lucie entra dans la pièce en sautillant et vint vers moi:

-Dis oui, dis oui, dis oui, me supplia t-elle en me faisant ses yeux de chien battu.

-Daccord, acceptai-je en riant.

-Super! sourit Jacob. On y va dès que vous êtes prêtes.

Ma fille sourit et vint se coller à mes jambes en me remerciant. Je souris, j'étais heureuse de la rendre heureuse.

C'est ainsi qu'une demi-heure plus tard, nous nous mîmes en route pour la Push. Jacob avait installé ma fille dans sa voiture , sur son siège auto et j'étais montée côté passager. Alors que Jacob roulait à la vitesse autorisée, je regardai la route, perdue dans mes pensées. Celles-ci toujours adressées à la même personne..

Cela faisait maintenant près de six ans que James était définitivement sortis de ma vie. Six ans que j'étais enfin sortis de l'enfer dans lequel il m'avait plongé. M'en sortir avait été dur, très dur mais j'avais réussi grâce au soutien de ma famille et de ma psy. Oui, après que James ait été arrêté et que ma mère ait tout découvert, celle-ci m'avait de suite envoyé consulter un psy pour m'aider à aller mieux, à reprendre goût à la vie.

J'avais tenté de m'y opposer, mais pour une fois, Renée n'avait rien lâché et j'avais été obliger d'y aller deux fois par semaines. Au fil des séances, j'avais fini par éprouver du soulagement et du réconfort. Parler de ce que j'avais vécu me faisait du bien et me permettait de comprendre que je n'avais rien fait de mal, que tout ce qu'il m'avait fait n'était pas de ma faute.

Les semaines avaient passé et j'avais commençé à me sentir mieux mais tout les efforts que j'avais fait avaient été réduits à néant quand j'avais appris que j'étais enceinte de cinq mois et qu'il était trop tard pour avorter.

A ce moment là, j'avais cru devenir folle, j'avais cru que je ne pourrais jamais m'en sortir. Et pourtant, dès que j'avais accouché, dès que j'avais croisé le regard de ce petit-être, j'avais eu l'impression de revivre, j'avais eu l'impression de voir enfin le bout du tunnel.

J'avais cru ma vie finie en ayant cet enfant mais il s'était avéré au final, qu'il avait, au contraire, donné un sens à celle-ci. Il m'avait donné la force qui me manquait pour reprendre ma vie.

-Nous sommes arrivés, dit Jacob , m'interrompant dans mes pensées.

Je regardai autour de moi et constatai, en effet, que la voiture était arrêtée et que nous apercevions à une trentaine de mètres la plage. Je remarquai également que Jacob me regardait inquiet.

-Sa va? chuchota t-il doucement pour ne pas inquiéter ma fille.

-Oui, sa va, mentis-je.

J'essayai de sourire pour appuyer mes propos. Il hocha la tête mais je vis à son regard qu'il n'était pas dupe. Nous sortîmes tous les trois de voitures et nous dirigeâmes vers la plage. Une fois sur celle-ci, Lucie me lâcha la main et se mit à courir. Je souris, de même que Jacob.

Nous marchâmes tranquillement durant de longues minutes dans un silence apaisant. Je regardais Lucie s'amusait avec le sable ou encore courir dans celui-ci. Avec Jacob, nous finîmes par nous asseoir sur un tronc d'arbre et il me demanda:

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Bella?

-Rien, sa va, mentis-je.

-Tu mens très mal, tu sais, soupira t-il.

Je baissai la tête, rougissant légèrement.

-Tu sais, Bella, continua t-il, je sais ce que tu as enduré.. Je sais par quoi tu es passé avec le père de Lucie..

-Ce n'est pas son père, le coupai-je brusquement en plantant mon regard dans le sien.

-Alors.. avec ton ex.. reprit-il prudent. Je sais ce qu'il t'a fait.. Charlie m'en a parlé..

Je fronçai les sourcils, mécontente. De quel droit Charlie allait-il raconter ma vie à des personnes que je ne connaissais pas ou à peine?!

-Il s'inquiète pour toi, c'est pour ça qu'il m'en a parlé, le défendit Jacob. Il a bien vu que tu n'allais pas très bien;

-Sa va passer, soupirai-je.

-J'espère, murmura t-il. Je sais qu'on se connaît à peine mais je veux que tu saches que si tu as besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler, je suis là. Tu peux me faire confiance, Bella.

Je le regardai, émue alors que mes yeux s'emplirent de larmes. Il était le premier en dehors de mes parents à me dire ce genre de chose et j'en étais très touchée. Le remarquant, Jacob mit un bras sur mes épaules, en souriant.

-Tout va bien se passer, tu verras.

-Merci, dis-je sincère.

-Je t'en prie, sourit-il.

Il se leva et rejoignis Lucie.

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis mon retour à moi qui était passé à vive allure. J'avais passé pratiquement toutes mes journées avec Lucie et Jacob. D'ailleurs, je m'étais beaucoup rapprochée de ce dernier. Au fil du temps, nous avions créé un lien spécial et une profonde amitié était née entre nous deux.

Je savais désormais que je pouvais lui faire confiance. J'avoue qu'au départ, cela m'avait fait bizarre car ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes de nouer une relation aussi vite avec quelqu'un et surtout avec un homme. A vrai dire, depuis James, je n'avais plus jamais accordé ma confiance à quelqu'un de sexe opposé.

Je n'avais jamais voulu l'accorder à personne. Mais Jacob était différent. Ou peut-être était-ce simplement dû au fait qu'il était le fils du meilleur ami de mon père et surtout, qu'il avait gagné la confiance de ma fille et qu'il comptait beaucoup pour elle. En tout cas, Jacob était devenu un très bon ami et je savais que dorénavant, il serait toujours là.

Durant ce long mois, j'avais tenté d'oublier la nuit que j'avais passé avec cet homme, Edward Cullen, mais mes pensées revenaient souvent vers lui. Je m'en voulais de m'être laissé aller ainsi avec lui. Un jour, alors que j'étais seule avec Jacob -Charlie voulant passer du temps avec sa petite fille- je lui avais raconté ce qu'il s'était passé et ce que je ressentais dorénavant. Tout ce qu'il avait fait, c'était rire et répondre:

"Ecoute, Bell's, tu es une femme, tu as des envies, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Sa arrive à tout le monde ce genre de chose.

-Pas à la mère d'une petite fille, avais-je répliqué.

-Bien sûr que si, avait-il sourit. Surtout à une mère célibataire qui n'a pas eu de relation avec un homme depuis très longtemps. De plus, vous vous êtes protégés, non?

-Bien sûr!"

J'avais fortement rougi et à ce moment là, avait regretté d'avoir abordé ce sujet avec lui mais heureusement il avait vu ma gêne et y avait vite mis un terme.

"Donc sa va, tu n'as rien à te reprocher, conclut-il. Sinon, quand est-ce que tu emménages chez toi avec Lucie? "

C'est ainsi que nous en étions venus à parler de ma nouvelle vie à Seattle. J'étais un peu angoissée au début mais Jacob avait réussi à m'apaiser en me disant qu'il essayerait de passer le plus de temps possible avec Lucie et moi. De plus, comme nous étions dans la même université, je savais que je ne me sentirais pas seule.

Le jour où Lucie et moi devions quitter Forks était enfin arrivée. Nous étions toutes les deux tristes de quitter Charlie mais savions que désormais, nous pourrions le voir plus souvent. D'ici une semaine, les cours à la fac débutaient et c'est pourquoi nous devions rejoindre Seattle.

-Maman? murmura tristement Lucie.

-Qui a t-il, ma puce? demandai-je en lui lançant un regard tout en continuant de faire les bagages.

-Je suis obligée d'aller dans ma nouvelle école? m'interrogea t-elle.

Je frissonnais à sa question. En effet, j'avais inscrit Lucie à l'école maternelle de Seattle qui se situait le plus prêt de chez nous. Cela m'angoissait de l'y mettre, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Il fallait bien qu'elle aille à l'école. Comme n'importe quelle mère, j'avais peur que cela se passe mal, que Lucie soit embêtée par les autres enfants. Et plus précisément, j'avais peur de confier ma fille à quelqu'un que je ne connaissais pas, j'avais peur d'être loin d'elle.

Je laissai de côté ce que j'étais en train de faire et m'agenouillai devant elle, posant mes mains sur ses hanches.

-Oui, ma puce, souris-je légèrement. Tout va bien se passer, tu verras. Tu vas te faire plein de nouvelles copines.

-Mais, je n'en veux pas, moi! s'exclama t-elle en se mettant à pleurer. Je veux mes copines à moi. Et à cause de toi, je vais plus les voir! Je te déteste!

Elle se mit à pleurer et sortit en courant de la chambre.

Surprise, je ne réagis pas de suite. Quand enfin, je pris conscience de ce qui venait de se passer, mes yeux s'emplirent de larmes. Ma fille me reprochait de l'avoir éloigné de ses amies, ce qui était vrai dans un sens. En décidant d'emménager à Seattle, je ne me doutais pas que Lucie prendrait aussi mal le fait de ne plus voir ses copines, ni même qu'elle me le reprocherait. Mais apparemment c'était le cas.

Je me relevai difficilement et m'appuyai contre mon bureau, la tête entre les mains, laissant aller ma peine. Je m'en voulais de la faire souffrir, de la rendre malheureuse. Des larmes de tristesse et de colère envers moi-même se mirent à couler lentement sur mes joues.

Si seulement je n'avais pas pris peur, je ne serai jamais parti de Phoenix et celle-ci n'aurait pas fait souffrir l'être le plus important à mes yeux.

-Bella? entendis-je soudain.

Je relevai brusquement la tête et vis Jacob dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il fronça les sourcils en remarquant mes larmes et se précipita vers moi.

-Hey Bell's, s'inquiéta t-il en venant me serrer dans ses bras.

Je me laissai aller contre lui et enfouis mon visage contre son torse, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Me serrant fortement contre lui, il se mit à me caresser doucement les cheveux.

-Elle ne le pensait pas, murmura Jacob.

-Je sais, chuchotai-je. Mais ça fait mal..

-Je sais, Bell's..

Il continua de me bercer durant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que je me calme. Quand enfin ce fut le cas, il me releva doucement la tête et dit:

-Tout ce que tu as fait, c'est partir pour la protéger alors ne t'en veux pas, daccord?

J'hochai doucement la tête. Content de ma réponse, il sourit et déposa un baiser sur mon front avant de se reculer.

-Tu veux que je t'aide à finir tes bagages? proposa t-il.

-Mmmh..oui, pourquoi pas, acceptai-je. Tu n'as qu'à t'occuper des affaires de Lucie.

Une heure plus tard, les bagages étaient dans le coffre de ma voiture et Jacob était en train d'y asseoir Lucie. Il m'avait proposé de le faire après qu'elle ait fini de dire aurevoir à son grand-père pour que je puisse parler tranquillement avec celui-ci.

Charlie s'approcha de moi et posa ses mains sur mes épaules.

-Ecoute-moi, Bell's, commença t-il. Je sais que tu ne vas pas bien et que tu as peur. Et je sais aussi pourquoi. Mais, tu n'as pas à ressentir ça.. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.. Il ne te retrouvera pas. Tu m'entends? Jamais. Et même si c'est le cas, sache que je serai là et je l'empêcherai de t'approcher. Tout ce dont tu as à te préoccuper est de tes études et de Lucie. Daccord? Tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter par rapport à lui.

-Merci Papa, chuchotai-je en me blottissant contre lui.

Il me serra fortement dans ses bras.

-Je t'aime Bell's, plus que tout, murmura t-il à mon oreille

-Moi aussi je t'aime, papa, dis-je émue.

Il était rare que Charlie fasse effusion de ses sentiments et qu'il le fasse ainsi avec moi me touchait ès une dernière étreinte , je montais en voiture et démarrai.

-Je suis pressée de voir ma chambre, s'exclama Lucie alors que je souriais.

Cela faisait bizarre de se dire que Lucie et moi allions vivre uniquement toutes les deux car depuis sa naissance, nous avions toujours vécu avec Renée. Certes, il y avait eu de nombreuses semaines où je m'étais retrouvée seule avec ma fille et où j'avais adoré cette indépendance. Mais là, j'avais peur de ne pas être assez forte pour garder la tête haute et ne pas replonger.

Car oui, malgré ses six années qui s'étaient pratiquement écoulées, je n'avais pas encore complètement tournée la page sur ce que j'avais vécu. Et mon déménagement et la sortie de James de prison risquaient de compliquer la chose. En effet, en déménageant, j'avais dû arrêter mes séances chez ma psy.

Depuis que j'avais commencé à la voir, je n'avais jamais arrêté. Pourquoi? Car cela me soulageait et me faisait me sentir mieux. Avec elle, j'avais été en totale confiance. Je lui avais raconté -avec difficultés au début, je l'avoue- tout ce par quoi j'étais passée et tout ce que je vivais. Elle me permettait de prendre du recul sur la situation et de me libérer de tout ce que je ressentais.

Au fil du temps, mes deux séances par semaines, s'étaient réduites à une puis à une toutes les deux semaines. Non pas que je n'en avais plus eu besoin mais juste moins qu'avant. Et aujourd'hui, je n'en avais plus du tout et ce depuis, pratiquement un mois et demi. Et c'était sûrement la raison de mon mal être..

Certes ma psy m'avait donné l'adresse d'une de ses collègues vivant à Seattle mais j'avais préféré ne pas la voir. Après tout, elle ne connaissait rien de mon histoire, de mon parcours, elle ne pourrait pas m'aider. J'en étais certaine.

Mes parents pensaient, qu'une fois à Seattle, j'allais prendre rendez vous avec cette psy et j'avais préféré ne pas démentir, pour ne pas qu'il s'inquiète pour moi. Je savais qu'il était idiot de faire cela mais c'était mieux ainsi, du moins pour l'instant.

Je lançai un coup d'oeil dans le rétroviseur pour voir ce que faisait Lucie et constatai qu'elle dormait. Je souris. Elle était si belle. Je comprenais pourquoi personne ne pouvait lui résister.

Quelques heures plus tard, nous parvinmes enfin à Seattle et au lieu de me diriger directement vers chez nous, je roulai jusqu'au premier magasin. Etant donné que nous venions de passer un peu plus d'un mois chez Charlie, je devais faire le plein de courses pour que nous ayons de quoi manger.

Arrivée devant le magasin, je me garai sur le parking et me tournai vers ma fille qui dormait encore.

-Ma puce, debout.. murmurai-je doucement pour la réveiller tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

Elle se mit à ronchonner en ouvrant un oeil, ce qui me fit sourire.

-Allez, debout, choupette , souris-je. On fait des courses et puis on va à la maison, daccord?

-C'est vrai? s'exclama t-elle en se redressant d'un coup et en me regardant avec un grand sourire.

Je ris à sa précipitation et hochai la tête.

-Suupeeeerr! cria t-elle.

Je m'esclaffai, pris mon sac et sortis de voiture. Ouvrant la portière de Lucie, je la détachai puis la fis sortir de l'auto. Je fermai la voiture et nous allâmes chercher un cadi. Ma choupette monta dedans et nous entrâmes dans le magasin.

Prenant notre temps, nous achetâmes tout ce dont nous avons besoin pour les prochains jours à venir. J'avais décidé de revenir dans les jours à venir pour mieux choisir ce qu'il fallait. Jacob serait là, et il pourrait garder Lucie, comme il me l'avait proposé.

En effet, Jacob devait rejoindre Seattle d'ici trois jours et étant donné que son colocataire, lui, ne devait revenir que la veille de la reprise des cours, Jacob m'avais d'ors et déjà dit qu'il comptait passer ses journées avec Lucie et moi. Quand il me l'avait annoncé, j'avais souris et j'avais insinué qu'en réalité, il ne pouvait tout simplement plus se passer de nous.

Evidemment, il avait nié mais le regard que lui avait lançé ma fille, lui avait fait changé d'avis, ce qui m'avait fait rire. Au bout de pratiquement deux mois, Jacob était incapable de refuser quoique ce soit à Lucie, tellement il s'était attaché à elle. Celle-ci l'appelait d'ailleurs "tonton Jacob".

La première fois qu'elle l'avait appelé ainsi, il avait eu les larmes aux yeux et l'avait serré fortement dans ses bras. En voyant ça, j'avais été extrêmement touché et m'étais mise à pleurer. Jacob ,en à peine quelques semaines, s'était créé une très grande place dans nos coeurs. Et heureusement qu'il était dans la même université que moi car j'ignorais comment j'aurais fait sans lui.

Alors que je réfléchissais à l'université, une question vint alors se loger dans mon esprit. Edward Cullen y était-il également? Je frissonnais à cette pensée. Si vraiment il y était, que ferais-je? Après tout, il voudrait sûrement savoir pourquoi j'étais partie comme ça.

Préférant m'occuper de ce problème plus tard, je me concentrai sur ma fille et sur le fait, qu'elle allait enfin découvrir la maison dans laquelle nous allions désormais vivre.

_**Voilà, le chapitre est fini! Qu'en avez-vous pensé? =)**_

_**N'hésitez pas à laisser vos reviews! **_

_**A bientôt ^^ **_

_**Ox-Twilight-Saga-xO**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

-Sa va aller? m'interrogea Jacob alors que nous étions encore garée devant l'école de ma fille.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, j'hochai doucement la tête et il se mit en route vers l'université.

Les cours commençaient aujourd'hui et j'étais une véritable boule de stress. La journée ayant mal commencé, cela n'avait pas arrangé les choses. En effet, Lucie avait été de mauvaise humeur dès le réveil car elle ne voulait pas aller à l'école. J'avais dû faire face à son air boudeur et à son ignorance jusqu'à ce que Jacob arrive et parvienne à la faire rire.

Il avait été convenu la veille que Jacob nous accompagnerait Lucie et moi aujourd'hui car il souhaitait être là quand Lucie ferait sa rentrée. C'est pourquoi après être prêt, nous nous étions mis en route vers le jardin d'enfant. Une fois là bas, Lucie s'était mise à pleurer et m'avais supplié de ne pas l'y laisser. La voir ainsi m'avait fait mal au coeur mais, je n'avais pas le choix, il fallait qu'elle y aille.

Je l'avais serré dans mes bras tout en lui disant que ça allait bien se passer et que je reviendrais la chercher ce soir. Puis, sa maitresse qui me regardait avec un léger sourire d'encouragement, lui avais pris la main et l'avait amené dans sa classe. C'est en retournant dans la voiture avec Jacob que j'avais fondu en sanglots. Voir ma fille ainsi était insupportable et si je l'avais pu, je l'aurais reprise avec moi. Mais malheureusement, ayant cours, c'était impossible.

A peine un quart d'heure après, Jacob se gara devant l'université sur une des nombreuses places de parking.

-On en peut plus reculer maintenant, n'est ce pas? demandai-je angoissée.

-T'inquiètes Bell's, ça va bien se passer, répondit-il après avoir rit.

Après m'être assurée qu'il ne restait pas de traces de mes pleurs d 'il y a quelques minutes sur mon visage, j'ouvris ma portière et descendis de voiture tout en prenant mon sac de cours. Jacob fis de même puis verrouilla son auto. Il s'approcha de moi et murmura à mon oreille, moqueur:

-Tu veux que je te donne la main jusqu'à ta salle de cours ou ça va aller?

Je ris et le repoussai doucement.

-Arrête de te moquer, le rouspétai-je.

Il rit à son tour et posa son bras sur mes épaules, me guidant jusqu'au bâtiment.

Alors que nous avancions, je sentis une multitude de regard se poser sur nous. Regardant autour de moi, je remarquai que je ne m'étais pas trompée.

-Dis, soupirai-je, c'est normal que tout le monde nous regarde?

-Ils doivent penser que tu es ma petite amie, sourit mon meilleur ami.

-Mais que vont penser tes prétendantes? souris-je tout en le regardant.

Il me regarda en souriant.

-C'est vrai que j'en ai pas mal, se vanta t-il.

-Hey! Ça va les chevilles? ris-je en lui donnant un coup de coude.

-Oh très bien merci.

Je ris.

La matinée passa très lentement et je fus heureuse que la sonnerie annonce enfin l'heure du midi. En cette première matinée de cours, j'avais fait la connaissance de trois personnes: Angela Weber, qui était avec moi en Lettres modernes, et son petit-ami Ben, ainsi que Mike Newton, qui était avec moi en anglais. Ce dernier s'était d'ailleurs montré un peu trop collant à mon goût, contrairement à Angela et Ben, qui eux étaient très gentils.

Alors que je rangeai mes affaires, Mike s'appuya sur ma table et me proposa:

-Tu manges avec mes amis et moi, Bella, ce midi?

-Désolée, mais j'ai déjà prévu de manger avec un ami, m'excusai-je faussement, car je n'étais pas le moins du monde désolée. Une prochaine fois daccord?

-Daccord, sourit-il. A plus, Bella.

Il se dirigea vers la sortie tandis que je soupirai. Espérons qu'il n'envisage rien de plus que de l'amitié!

Sortant de la salle à mon tour, je me dirigeai lentement vers la cantine pour rejoindre Jacob, tandis que l'angoisse montait en moi. Jacob avait décidé qu'ils me présenteraient à ses amis aujourd'hui et je n'avais pu refuser, malgré que j'en avais envie. Pourquoi? Car je supposais que les amis de Jacob était tous de sexe masculins. Depuis ce que j'avais vécu avec James, j'avais beaucoup de mal à m'approcher des hommes et lorsque cela arrivait, je faisais en sorte que ces derniers s'éloignent.

Une fois arrivée devant la cantine, je pris une profonde inspiration puis y entrai. Je cherchai de suite Jacob du regard et le vis, avec plusieurs garçons, tous aussi musclé que lui. Soupirant, j'allai chercher mon plateau puis me dirigeai vers leur table qui se trouvait au fond du réfectoire. Arrivée au milieu de celui-ci, je me stoppai. Non, je ne pouvais pas y aller. C'était au dessus de mes forces.

Alors que je m'apprêtai à faire demi-tour, Jacob m'aperçut et souriant, me fit signe de le rejoindre. Il dût voir mon hésitation car je le vis se lever et venir à moi.

-Bun alors, Bell's, tu en vas pas rester planter ici, se moqua t-il gentiment une fois devant moi.

-Jacob, je.. commençai-je.

-Je sais, me coupa t-il en plantant son regard dans le mien. Mais crois-moi, ce sont des mecs bien, tu n'as pas à avoir peur d'eux.

Je baissai la tête.

-Bella, soupira t-il en me la relevant doucement. Fais moi confiance. Si un seul s'approche trop de toi, je le remettrais à sa place daccord?

Je le regardai puis au bout de quelques secondes d'hésitation, j'hochai la tête. Souriant, il prit mon plateau et je le suivis jusqu'à sa table. Une fois devant celle-ci, il me fit signe de m'installer où il avait mis mon plateau et lança:

-Les mecs, je vous présente Bella. Bella, voici Jared, Quil, Paul et Embry.

-Enchanté, dirent-ils presque à l'unisson, ce qui me fit sourire.

-Moi aussi, répondis-je.

Tout en mangeant, ils se mirent à me poser des tas de questions sur l'endroit où j'habitais avant de venir m'installer ici, si j'aimais Seattle, ce qui me passionnait dans la vie et tout d'autres choses. Parfois embarrassée, je regardai Jacob qui me souriait et qui me soufflai un "courage". Alors que j'étais en train de boire, Paul me demanda:

-Au fait, Bella, tu ne nous as pas dit pourquoi tu avais quitté Phoenix.

A sa remarque, je manquai de m'étouffer avec mon eau et reposai ma bouteille. Lançant un regard paniqué à Jacob, celui-ci décida d'intervenir.

-Non, mais c'est pas bientôt fini cet interrogatoire, ria t-il.

Les garçons se joignirent à lui, tandis que Jared me lançait:

-Désolée, Bella, on ne voulait pas t'embêter. On arrête, promis.

Je lui lançai un sourire de remerciement.

-Mais ça m'interresse, moi, se plaignit Paul.

Je baissai la tête et lançai comme seule explication:

-C'est compliqué..

-Mais.. commença Quil.

-Stop les mecs! s'énerva Jacob. Foutez lui la paix. Si elle veut vous en parler, elle le fera d'elle même.

Je relevai la tête vers Jacob, étonnée qu'il parle ainsi à ses amis. Sentant mon regard sur lui, il se tourna vers moi et je remarquai qu'il était contrarié.

-C'est rien, Jake, murmurai-je.

Il soupira et regarda à nouveau ses amis, qui nous regardaient en silence.

-Désolée, Bella, on aurait pas dû insister, s'excusa Jared. C'est juste qu'on n'a pas l'habitude que Jacob amène une de ses conquêtes à notre table.

Sa réplique m'amusa. Alors comme ça ils croyaient que je sortais avec Jacob?

-Vous vous trompez lourdement les mecs, ris-je. Jacob et moi ne sommes qu'amis.

-Mais ouais, c'est ça, se moqua Embry.

-Je vous assure, souris-je.

Au même instant, la sonnerie annonçant la reprise des cours retentit, interrompant notre conversation. Nous levant, nous allâmes ranger nos plateaux puis nous dirigeâmes vers nos salles de cours. Paul ayant également littérature, nous nous dirigeâmes ensemble vers notre salle. Sur le chemin, nous échangeâmes quelques mots puis une fois en salle, il alla retrouver un de ses amis, tandis que j'allai m'installer dans le fond.

L'heure du midi était passée très rapidement et avait été très agréable. A ma plus grande surprise, j'avais été totalement détendu en la présence des amis de Jacob. Cela était d'ailleurs sans doute dû à la présence de ce dernier, car s'il n'avait pas été là, j'aurais sûrement agi autrement.

Les garçons s'étaient avérés très gentils, même si très curieux. J'avais été étonnée de constater qu'ils se comportaient comme une fratrie, comme des personnes qui avaient toujours grandi ensemble. Cela en était d'ailleurs déroutant de voir des liens aussi forts entre des personnes. Quoique.. Je connaissais un lien beaucoup plus fort que cela: celui d'une mère et son enfant. Mes pensées se tournèrent alors vers Lucie. Que faisait-elle à cet instant? Allait-elle bien? L'angoisse me prit et je fus tentée d'appeler l'école pour savoir. Cependant, je savais que cela était une réaction démesurée car la connaissant, elle devait déjà avoir sympathisé avec d'autres enfants.

Soupirant, je sortis ma trousse et un cahier et les posai sur la table. Ce fut à cet instant qu'une fille s'assit à côté de moi.

-Salut, sourit-elle.

Je relevai la tête et la regardai. Elle avait les trais fins, de jolis yeux verts et de courts cheveux noirs coiffés en pic. La gentillesse et l'énergie se lisait dans ses yeux.

-Je m'appelle Alice et toi?

-Bella, répondis-je en lui rendant son sourire.

-Tu es nouvelle? m'interrogea t-elle en sortant ses affaires.

-Est-ce si évident? Soupirai-je.

-Oui, rit-elle tandis que mon rire se joignait au sien.

Durant toute l'heure, Alice ne fit que me poser des questions, tout comme les amis de Jacob l'avaient fait à midi. Sauf qu'Alice était beaucoup plus rapide, je n'avais pas le temps de dire "ouf" qu'elle me posait déjà une autre question, à tel point que je ne pus suivre le cours. Cela n'était pas si grave étant donné qu'il ne faisait que présenter son cours mais tout de même. Si elle faisait ça à chaque cours, je ne sais pas comment je ferai.

A la fin de l'heure, nous rangeâmes nos affaires et alors qu'on se dirigeait vers notre prochain cours, elle me demanda:

-Dis, Bella, je fais une fête samedi soir chez moi, ça te dirait de venir?

-Désolée, Alice, mais j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu samedi soir, mentis-je.

-Oh, fit-elle déçue. Une prochaine fois, dans ce cas?

-Daccord, dis-je en souriant pour ne pas la vexer.

-Super!

Elle se mit à sautiller en souriant et me serra dans ses bras. Puis, elle me fit un signe de la main et s'en alla de son côté. Décidément, cette fille avait un grain. Je sentais que nous allions devenir de bonnes amies. Souriant, je me dirigeai vers mon prochain cours.

Le reste des cours défila rapidement et ce fut l'heure d'aller chercher Lucie à l'école. Alors que je rejoignais Jacob sur le parking pour y aller, je le vis avec ses amis face à un autre groupe de jeune. Fronçant les sourcils, je m'y dirigeai. Que se passait-il? La seule chose que je percevais d'eux était qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un échange amical. Au fur et à mesure que je me rapprochai, je fus surprise de voir Alice avec le groupe "adversaire" à celui de mon meilleur ami.

Et mince! Pour une fois que je pensais pouvoir créer un lien d'amitié avec quelqu'un, il fallait qu'elle et Jacob ne s'entendent pas! Alors que je me trouvai à à peine deux mètres d'eux, j'entendis leur échange.

-Ferme-là, compris?! Ne me force pas à me répéter?! s'énerva Jacob.

Un rire fusa, suivis de plusieurs. Alors quel ne fut pas mon étonnement de voir Jacob s'élancer et donner un puissant coup de poings dans la machoire de l'autre étudiant. Surpris, celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de l'esquiver et fut rattrapé par deux de ses amis qui l'empêchèrent de répliquer, en frappant à son tour.

Cependant, je vis Jacob se diriger à nouveau vers lui. La peur me prit. Qu'allait-il faire?

Depuis ce que j'avais vécu avec James, j'avais une sainte horreur de la violence. Elle me faisait peur et dès qu'il m'arrivait de la percevoir, je me mettais à paniquer et je faisais en sorte de fuir le plus vite possible. Et une fois cela fait, je m'isolais et cela pouvait durer de nombreuses heures avant que je ne me ressaisisse. J'avais déjà parlé de ça avec Jacob, il savait donc ce qu'elle pouvait engendrer. Alors pourquoi agissait-il ainsi?

Paul et Quil se précipitèrent sur Jacob et le retinrent, tandis que celui-ci se débattait.

-Lâchez-moi! cria t-il.

Je fermai les yeux et fis un pas en arrière, c'est alors que je me cognai dans quelqu'un. Me retournant et ouvrant les yeux, je vis qu'il s'agissait de Jared. Etrange.. Il m'avait semblé qu'il était au côté de Jacob. Me tournant à nouveau vers ce dernier, je constatai qu'en réalité, il s'agissait de quelqu'un qui m'était inconnu.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ça arrive souvent, soupira Jared, tentant de m'apaiser.

Jacob parvint à se défaire de l'emprise de Quil, et l'autre inconnu vint aider à le maintenir. Je reculai encore et me cognai à nouveau dans Jared. Me tournant à nouveau vers lui, je vis qu'il me regardait inquiet.

-Ca va, Bella? m'interrogea t-il.

Il posa une main sur mon bras, comme pour me calmer tandis que j'hochai positivement la tête. Soudain, alors que je ne m'y attendais pas, il me serra dans ses bras.

-Chut, calme toi, c'est rien, murmura t-il.

Ce ne fut qu'alors que je remarquai que je pleurais, et à chaudes larmes. Me laissant aller à son étreinte et fermant les yeux, je me mis à trembler, ce qui le poussa à me serrer plus fort. Soudain, il cria:

-Oh, Jacob!

Prenant une profonde inspiration, je me reculai légèrement, essuyai mes larmes puis me retournai. Alors, je vis que Jacob était fixé sur moi, de même que toutes les personnes présentes. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que je constatai que le garçon avec qui il s'était battu, n'était personne d'autre qu'Edward Cullen. Me reconnaissant à son tour, il fit un pas dans ma direction tout en fronçant les sourcils.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit dans la même université que moi? Pourquoi fallait-il que je le recroise? Décidément, cette première journée de cours commençait mal! Je restai un instant fixé sur Edward, nos regards plantés l'un dans l'autre. Je finis par baisser la tête, la culpabilité et l'embarras naissant en moi.

La dernière fois que je l'avais vu, nous étions tous les deux dans sa chambre, nus. Nos ébats me revinrent en mémoire et je rougis.

-Hey bouffon, c'est ta nouvelle meuf? lança un des amis d'Edward à Jacob.

-Ferme-la, répliqua Jacob tandis qu'il s'avançait vers moi.

Le regardant avancer, mon regard devint impassible. J'avais toujours eu cette habitude de tout faire pour cacher mes sentiments quand ça n'allait pas. Une fois à quelques centimètres de moi, il caressa ma joue, tout en plantant son regard empli d'excuses et de culpabilité dans le mien. Nous restâmes plusieurs secondes comme ça, puis décidant d'oublier ce qui venait de se passer sous mes yeux, je me blottis dans ses bras.

-Je suis désolé, Bella, chuchota t-il à mon oreille.

Je ne répondis pas mais me blottis davantage dans ses bras.

-Bon, tout le monde, c'est bon, barrez-vous! lança t-il à la ronde. Et toi, Cullen, c'est parce qu'elle est là, sinon crois-moi que ta gueule d'ange serait en piteux état!

-Mais bien sûr, Black, ria Edward. Prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité. Allez venez on bouge!

A leur échange, je frissonnai et une question me traversa l'esprit. Comment Jacob allait-il réagir en apprenant que le garçon avec qui j'avais couché était Edward? Qu'allait-il dire? Alors que l'angoisse commençait à naître en moi, il recula doucement et murmura:

-On va chercher Lucie?

Je regardai mon téléphone et vis qu'il était pratiquement l'heure à laquelle on devait venir reprendre nos enfants. Mince! Comment avais-je pu l'oublier?! Sentant ma culpabilité, Jacob m'embrassa la joue et me tira doucement jusqu'à sa voiture, qu'il démarra, une fois que nous fûmes à l'intérieur.

Une heure plus tard, Jacob nous déposa Lucie et moi chez nous et après avoir réinstaller le siège auto de ma fille dans ma voiture, il s'en alla, non pas s'en avant avoir serré Lucie dans ses bras et s'être excusé une nouvelle fois auprès de moi.

Rentrant chez nous, j'enlevai le manteau de Lucie et le mien et les accrochai au porte manteau. Une fois cela fait, Lucie courut jusqu'à sa chambre tandis que j'allais lui préparer son goûter. Posant mon sac sur le canapé, je me dirigeai vers la cuisine et lui servis son jus d'orange et ses tartines au chocolat. Depuis ses trois ans, elle avait prit cette habitude de goûter cela en rentrant de l'école et rien d'autre ne pouvait lui faire plaisir.

-Lucie, appelai-je. Viens goûter, ma puce.

Je l'entendis arriver en courant et elle me tendit ses bras pour que je l'installe sur un des tabourets du bar. Souriant, je fis ce qu'elle attendait puis la laissai déjeuner, tandis que j'allai chercher mon sac de cours pour commencer mes devoirs. M'asseyant en face d'elle, elle commença à me raconter sa journée et en vins à me parler des nouveaux amis qu'elle s'était fait.

-Ils s'appellent Sophie, Marie et Thibaut, sourit-elle. Ils sont venus me parler ce matin et m'ont demandé si je voulais jouer avec eux. Et devine ce que j'ai dit!

-Qu'as-tu dit ma puce? demandai-je amusée par l'énergie dont elle faisait preuve en me parlant.

-J'ai dit oui! cria t-elle en souriant. Et maintenant, ce sont mes copains.

Je ris.

-C'est bien, je suis fière de toi, la félicitai-je.

Décidement, cette petite me surprendrait toujours. Alors que ce matin, elle refusait carrément d'aller à l'école, là, elle me racontait que ça avait été génial et qu'elle était pressée d'y retourner. Je la regardai mangé un instant, me demandant ce que je deviendrais sans elle.

Alors que Lucie dormait paisiblement dans sa chambre et que je lisais un bouquin allongée dans la mienne, mon téléphone sonna. Regardant de qui il s'agissait, je souris et répondis.

-Bonjour maman

-Bella! s'exclama Renée. Comment vas -tu ma chérie?

-Bien et toi? Souris-je.

-Ca va. Alors ce premier jour de cours?

-Plutôt bien, répondis-je. Lucie s'est rapidement fait de nouveaux amis et a l'air plutôt heureuse dans sa nouvelle école.

-Oh, ce n'est pas pour elle que je te demande ça, me coupa ma mère en riant. La connaissant, je sais très bien que ça a dû se passer à merveille pour elle. Mais je parle de toi. Comment s'est passée ta rentrée?

A sa question, la bagarre qu'il s'était passé à la fin des cours me revint en mémoire et je fermai les yeux. Devais-je lui en parler? Non, cela était une mauvaise idée, la connaissant si elle apprenait ce qu'il s'était passé, elle prendrait le premier avion et nous rejoindrait ici.

-Bella? s'inquiéta t-elle face à mon silence.

-Oui, maman, ça été, finis-je par répondre. C'est juste que ça n'a pas été facile étant donné qu'à part Jacob, je ne connaissais personne.

-Tu es sûre? J'ai l'impression que tu me caches quelque chose.

Depuis ce qu'il s'était passé avec James, Renée était devenue très protectrice envers moi-même, à tel point que parfois, ça en devenait énervant. Cependant, la plupart du temps, je ne disais rien. Pourquoi? Car je l'avais déjà assez fait souffrir par le passé et je ne voulais plus jamais la faire souffrir ainsi. D'ailleurs, je m'en voudrais à jamais pour cela.

-Je t'assure que tout va bien, maman. Bon je te laisse, je me lève tôt demain et il faut que je dorme, mentis-je. Bonne nuit.

-Daccord, ma chérie, répondit-elle. Bonne nuit. Je t'aime Bella.

-Moi aussi.

Sur ce, je raccrochai et décidai d'aller me coucher.

Le lendemain midi, alors que je m'asseyais à la table de Jacob et ses amis, je sentis le regard de nombreuses personnes sur moi et frissonnai. Depuis que j'étais arrivée à l'université ce matin, j'avais la désagréable sensation d'être observée par tous les élèves et je ne savais pourquoi. Qu'avais-je bien pu faire pour être ainsi le centre d'attraction? Soupirant, je m'appuyai contre ma chaise.

-Ça va, Bella? m'interrogea Paul.

Je fis un signe positif de la tête puis me tournai vers Jacob. Celui-ci avait l'air tendu et énervé, ce qui me préoccupait. Pourquoi était-il ainsi? Fronçant les sourcils, je compris que quelque chose clochait. Depuis qu'on se connaissait, Jacob n'avait jamais été si distant envers moi, bien au contraire. Alors, pourquoi agissait-il ainsi?

-Jacob? murmurai-je.

Sa réaction me déstabilisa et me fit mal. Alors que je l'avais appelé, il n'avait même pas tourné la tête dans ma direction, ni même n'avait prononcé un seul mot. Tout ce qu'il faisait, c'est m'ignorer.

-Jacob? tentai-je une nouvelle fois un peu plus fort.

Même réaction. M'énervant, je me levai, mis ma veste, mon sac sur mon épaule, pris mon plateau puis quittai la table. Je m'attendais à une réaction de Jacob, mais je me trompais lourdement car il n'en eut aucune, ce qui m'énerva davantage. Après avoir vidé et posé mon plateau, je me dirigeai vers la sortie.

Ce fut alors qu'une bande de filles se dirigea vers moi et celle, qui était à mon avis la «capitaine» me bouscula violemment en riant avec ses deux amies. Serrant les poings, je me tournai vers elle et lui lançai acidement:

-Hey toi, t'as un problème?

-Qui ça moi? sourit-elle en se tournant à son tour vers moi.

-Non, le pape, répliquai-je.

Elle rit.

-Ah quelle comique! se moqua t-elle. C'est bien, au moins tu as quand même une qualité.

-Tu ne sais rien de moi alors, je te pris de garder tes pics pour quelqu'un d'autre, lançai-je en lui tournant le dos.

Alors que je me dirigeai à nouveau vers la sortie, je l'entendis alors dire:

-Hey la traînée, tu vas retrouver un de tes clients?

A ces mots, je serrai les poings et fermai les yeux, tandis que la fureur montait en moi. La dernière fois qu'on m'avait appelé ainsi, cela remontait à James. Oui, s'était lui qui m'appelait ainsi quand il avait trop bu. Un moment me revint alors en mémoire...

_/FLASH BACK/_

_Les cours venaient de se terminer et alors que je me dirigeai vers le parking, mon partenaire de sciences me héla:_

_-Bella! Bella, attends tu as oublié ça! _

_Je me retournai vers la voix, tachant de calmer ma panique. Si James me voyait parler à un autre homme, j'étais foutue. Tremblant légèrement, je souris faussement et le remerciai, en reprenant ma règle._

_-Merci Matt, c'est gentil. _

_La rangeant dans mon sac, je regardai en direction du parking où je vis James appuyer contre sa voiture, me regardant. Trop tard.. Il avait vu et je savais qu'il allait me le faire payer. Frissonnant de peur, je saluai rapidement Matt puis me dirigeai vers mon petit-ami. Une fois devant lui, il me regarda avec dégout. _

_-Monte dans la voiture, m'ordonna t-il. _

_Une fois dans celle-ci, il monta à son tour puis démarra en trombe. Je n'osais le regardant, sachant très bien ce qui allait m'attendre une fois que nous serions chez lui. Serrant les poings, je baissai la tête. Ce ne serait qu'un mauvais moment à passer, après tout redeviendrait comme avant. _

_Lorsque nous arrivâmes chez lui, nous sortîmes de voiture puis rentrâmes à l'intérieur. A peine la porte d'entrée fut-elle fermée, qu'il m'attrapa violemment par les cheveux et me jeta au sol. Me redressant doucement, je m'assis et relevai la tête vers lui, tandis qu'il me criait:_

_-C'était qui ce bouffon?! _

_-Mon..mon partenaire de science, bafouillai-je. _

_S'agenouillant devant moi, il tira mes cheveux en arrière alors que je laissai échapper un gémissement de douleur. _

_-Ton partenaire? Ton partenaire! s'énerva t-il. _

_Il prit mon sac et le jeta furieusement à l'autre bout de la pièce puis m'enleva rapidement ma veste. Je savais ce qu'il allait faire. Je le savais si bien qu'aujourd'hui, je ne pleurai plus. Au début, quand tout cela avait commencé, je ne cessai de pleurer, de le supplier d'arrêter, ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait. Puis au fil du temps, je m'étais habituée à ces crises, à ces excès, à ces coups. Non, pas que je n'en souffrais plus, seulement je savais que je ne pouvais rien y faire. Tout ce que je faisais désormais, c'était attendre qu'il est fini, attendre qu'il se soit calmer, pour enfin retrouver celui que j'aimais. _

_-C'est un de tes clients c'est ça?! Réponds sale traînée!_

_Fermant les yeux, j'attendis ce qui allait suivre avec résignation et douleur, tandis qu'il m'arrachait mes vêtements. _

_/FIN DU FLASH BACK/_

Rouvrant les yeux, je me tournai folle de rage vers cette pimbêche et lâchant mon sac au sol, je me jetai sur elle.


End file.
